


Coffee & Sugar

by Sassysugar



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassysugar/pseuds/Sassysugar
Summary: In which Harry takes Dale’s advice to heart…





	Coffee & Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisViktoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisViktoria/gifts).



> Um...Hello *Awkward finger guns*
> 
> This is my first post here because I'm shy and shit...Anywayyyyy, I’m rewatching Twin Peaks and I think Harry and Dale are made for each other and after a discussion with my friend, Viktoria, or tisviktoria on on here (who was my beta for this, thanks, bud!) this fluffy thing was born! It’s set in season one by the way.  
> Like I said, this is the first fanfiction I’ve ever published on here, but more may come! I’d love to have your opinions (and kudos) on this!
> 
> Happy reading!

Sheriff Harry S. Truman of Twin Peaks police department was a man of reason. Very much so, in fact he prided himself on it. 

Special agent Dale Cooper of the FBI who’d recently came to Twin Peaks on a mission to solve the murder of Laura Palmer was a man of facts. At least Harry got that impression from the way the other man spoke. He often stated things, bizarre things in such a matter-of-fact way that Harry seldom found any reason to question them, despite his mind telling him that perhaps he should? Had anyone besides Dale said such things Harry would’ve definitely questioned them, but it seemed that when it came to Dale Cooper Harry Truman’s reasonable brain threw all sense out the window. Maybe that’s why he didn’t question or try to argue with it when Cooper informed him that once a day, every day you should give yourself a little present.

Instead he’d taken the advice to heart and had tried to follow it every day ever since that conversation this past Monday. 

On Tuesday he’d allowed himself a little nap in his office chair in the middle of the day.

On Wednesday he’d decided to take a walk in the woods on his lunch break so that he could clear his head.

On Thursday he’d had a whiskey after dinner.

But today was Friday and he’d not yet given himself a present today. He was waiting for the perfect moment. He knew Dale had said not to plan these presents or wait for them, but what he’d had in mind since he woke up this morning undoubtedly took a little planning.

He hadn’t seen Cooper yet today and was mildly surprised when the agent burst into his office, a doughnut in one hand and a crumbled up, badly torn document of some kind in the other.

"Harry!“ He exclaimed, a giant goofy smile on his face. "We have a possible break in the case.” He was back to his usual, matter-of-fact tone and the smile he’d flashed when first seeing his friend had all but disappeared. Harry smiled back anyway and interrupted, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

“B-before you tell me, Coop…” Harry had stood up upon the other man’s entrance and walked around his desk as he spoke, “I just have to do one thing…” Reaching his friend now he stopped in front of him and resolutely grabbed his face with both hands.

Cooper put down his doughnut on the table which held the lamp and the red telephone and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

“Harry, what-?" 

Truman didn’t let him finish, without a word he pressed his lips to the other man’s. Dale’s lips were surprisingly soft and Harry was happy to notice his friend didn’t pull away from the contact, instead the FBI agent kissed back. There was a note of surprise in his response but no distaste.

Harry deepened the kiss and Dale let him. They stood like that for a while, Harry’s hands on either side of Dale’s face and Dale’s free hand on the back of Harry’s neck. The other man pulled the sheriff closer and Harry smiled into the kiss before finally breaking the contact at their mouths and leaning against Dale’s forehead, taking deep breaths and still holding the agent’s face tenderly as if his friend were made of glass and in a way he was. Incredibly, indescribably precious.

Harry dared to try another smile, "You taste like coffee and sugar…”

Dale chuckled at the comment, “A keen observation, Harry! I just had a doughnut! Now, what exactly was that for?”

“I was following your advice, giving myself a present for Friday…” The sheriff explained and Cooper got a satisfied, gleaming look in his dark eyes and a wide small on his lips.  
“Ah, I see; excellent choice of present, Harry!” As he spoke he simply let go of the document he was still holding and let his hands slide into the other man’s hair before he pulled him closer.

"In fact,“ he said hoarsely against Harry’s lips (making him shiver) "I haven’t given myself a present yet today so…” He reconnected their lips. “I think it’s high time I do…”

And with that he pulled Harry in for their third kiss, letting his hands travel through his hair as Harry found his hands making their way to Dale’s waist.

As they broke apart for air Harry smiled again, “this is, excuse me, Coop, a damn fine choice of present!”

Dale grinned back, “I’m glad we both seem to approve of this chain of events, Harry!”


End file.
